Reviravolta Inesperada
by HyrlaPotter
Summary: Sasuke estava de volta. E mesmo tendo ele tão perto Sakura sente suas chances com o Uchiha se esvaírem quando ele anuncia inesperadamente que vai se casar. Apenas uma vez, apenas uma despedida para que Sakura possa ir para Suna em missão. Uma longa missão. Um bebê, um fruto de uma despedida. E a reviravolta que a vida de ambos vai dar quando eles se reencontrarem.


Sasuke havia voltado. E junto com ele muitas mudanças. A Quarta Guerra Ninja acabara e o Uchiha decidira por voltar para Konoha. Embora este tenha falado sobre se tornar Hokage, ele desistira da idéia.

Ele desistiu dessa quando viu Naruto dar tudo de si para que a Guerra acabasse e soube que não poderia haver um Hokage melhor do que Naruto. Chegou a comparar o loiro hiperativo com seu irmão, Itachi. Ambos fizeram sacrifícios em nome de Konoha, e decidiu que não aceitar Naruto como Hokage era manchar a imagem de seu irmão.

Era triste aceitar que muitas pessoas queridas haviam morrido na guerra mas não havia como não notar que a população de Konoha estava bem reduzida. Mas parecia que não havia tanta tristeza assim, as pessoas estavam com largos sorrisos no rosto e com esperança em seus corações. Também estavam com muito ânimo para reconstruir Konoha que se reerguia aos poucos.

Logo após o retorno dos ninjas que estavam na guerra, Naruto foi nomeado como Hokage, e todos que haviam cometido crimes mas haviam lutado por Konoha tiveram seus crimes perdoados, e o Uchiha foi um deles.

O time 7 ajudou bastante na reconstrução da vila da folha embora cada um contribuindo para algo. Naruto contribui para a reconstrução fisica da Vila, já Sasuke contribuira com a reconstrução da segurança, reorganizando as forças ninjas e a ANBU. E a linda dona de cabelos rosas havia ajudado na saúde, alguns meses após a guerra Konoha era a vila que tinha a melhor infra-estrutura em saúde.

Mesmo a vila tendo mudado tanto, o mesmo não ocorrera com o time sete, Naruto e Sasuke continuavam a brigar; Sakura ainda batia em Naruto e esta ainda continuava a amar o Uchiha.

E assim os dois anos após a Guerra se passaram pensou Sakura sentada em seu consultório. Perdida em pensamentos, voltou a realidade assim que ouviu uma batida na porta de sua sala.

-Entre – disse ela.

E então a dona de brilhantes olhos verdes sentiu seu coração parar por um instante para logo depois bater a acelerado, o dono do sharingan adentrava em sua sala. Se levantou bruscamente, qualquer pessoa estranharia essa reação, mas Sasuke sabia que Sakura não sabia como se comportar diante dele, então simplesmente ignorava gestos como o de agora.

Sasuke então caminhou para logo após sentar-se em uma maca que havia na sala e foi nesse momento que Sakura notou que este estava machucado e correu em sua direção e alguns segundos depois um chakra esverdeado era emanado de suas mãos. Enquanto curava o homem a sua frente não pôde deixar de analisá-lo.

Lindo, perfeito. Parecia que essas palavras sempre o descreveriam, sorriu com o pensamento mas não pode deixar de ficar corada. O Uchiha notou o tom avermelhado nas bochechas da médica e sorriu interiormente, algumas coisas pareciam que não mudariam.

Notou então que Sakura tinha acabado de curá-lo e então sorriu. Ele gostava disso nela, muitos médicos esperariam um agradecimento mas Sakura não, ele somente sorria em agradecimento e ela retribuia, palavras não eram necessárias e ele agradecia a isto, ela o entendia.

Caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes de abri-la , virou-se para a médica.

-Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke como se lhe chamasse atenção.

-Sim, Sasuke-kun.

-Vou me casar.

E então ele saiu e ela não teve outra reação se não ficar perplexa. Era como se ela estivesse sonhando e alguém a acordasse bruscamente para a realidade. Realidade esta, que ela não estava pronta para encarar. Queria chorar mas as lágrimas não vieram. Queria gritar mas as palavras não sairam.

Tentou recuperar-se para logo então sair de sua sala. Precisava pensar, ordenar os pensamentos. Caminhou sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha, algumas vezes acenava para algum conhecido embora fizesse isso inconscientemente. E então parou. Piscou os olhos rapidamente como se não acreditasse no que via.

Lá estava Sasuke, o ex-vingador, de mãos dadas com uma mulher. Uma linda mulher por sinal. Ela era loira, tinha cabelos curtos e brilhantes olhos azuis. A conhecia de vista, seu nome era Akane, ela tinha se mudado para Konoha logo após a guerra.

Continuava em choque mas mesmo nesse estado foi capaz de virar-se e caminhar em direção a sua casa. Tirou suas roupas de trabalho e pôs algo mais confortável, lavou o rosto para logo após mirar-se no espelho. Estava pálida, e riu ironicamente por estar mais branca do que já era. Olhando-se naquele momento viu o motivo de Sasuke ter escolhido ela para ser sua esposa.

Akane era linda, forte e descendia de uma boa linhagem. Era perfeita. Ele era o homem perfeito e ela a mulher perfeita.

Riu de sua desgraça. Saiu do banheiro e decidiu ir a um lugar. Caminhou por alguns minutos e então viu-se em frente a porta do escritório do Hokage. Bateu na porta e quando ouviu um "entre", a abriu.

E lá estava o loiro todo atrapalhado, cheio de papéis em sua mesa e não pode deixar de rir. Caminhou em direção a ele sendo recepcionada por um belo sorriso.

Antes de perguntar o motivo da visita dela, ela pôs-se a organizar os papéis que estavam espalhados na mesa e Naruto nada disse. Já estava acostumado a isso, suspirou. Sabia que o que Sakura iria falar era importante. Sabia que quando ela ficava quieta era porque algo a estava atormentando, e alguns minutos atrás soube por Sasuke que a rosada sabia do casamento dele.

E quando todos os papéis estavam em ordem, Sakura olhou para Naruto e disse:

-Naruto, quero sair em missão.

Suspirou aliviado, era só isso então, esperava que ela lhe pedisse algo maior e que talvez não estivesse ao seu alcance, mas uma missão era algo bem aceitável.

-Claro Sakura-chan, deixe-me ver...

Então quando o loiro fez menção de pegar algum papel, Sakura se pronunciou:

-Não Naruto, não quero qualquer missão.

-Que missão você quer então? – perguntou Naruto desconfiado.

-Quero aquela que o Kazekage-sama lhe pediu.

Então Naruto a olhou perplexo. Não, isso não. E quando ia abrir a boca para protestar ela o interrompeu.

-Naruto, não tente me fazer mudar de ideia. Deve saber minhas razões, não fale nada, apenas me conceda isso.

-Mas Sakura-chan a missão dura um ano! – exclamou Naruto um pouco alto.

-Eu sei Naruto, mas vai ser bom pra mim, não só vou me dar um tempo como também vou ajudar no hospital de Suna. Lá as coisas não vão tão boas como aqui, sabe disso. E nem tente contestar, qualquer pessoa pode assumir meu cargo como Chefe do Hospital. A saúde já está estabilizada, só precisa mantê-la. Por favor Naruto, me deixe ir. Sei que é uma missão longa, mas olhe o lado bom, voltarei para seu casamento com a Hinata.

O loiro viu-se sem saída e assentiu. Sakura entendeu e soube que o loiro não mais queria tocar naquele assunto. Caminhou em direção a porta mas antes virou-se e disse:

-Espero ser a madrinha.

-Claro que será Sakura-chan. – disse o loiro com um grande sorriso.

Dirigiu-se então para sua casa, e deitou em sua cama, não tinha vontade de fazer nada, só adormecer para estar pronta para o que iria acontecer.

Os raios de sol invadiram seus olhos e a médica-nin acordou. Lembrou-se do dia anterior e suspirou triste. Se arrumou e foi em direção ao escritório de Naruto para resolver os detalhes da missão. Foi rápido até, o loiro não a questionou, partiria em dois dias. Foi então para o hospital para resolver algumas pendencias, já que estava decidido que Shizune ficaria em seu lugar.

Após algumas horas sentada em sua sala, organizando os papéis, levantou-se. Já tinha acabado de organizar tudo no hospital. Então a porta abriu-se e lá estava Sasuke. Ela o encarou assustada.

-Está ferido, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela preocupada.

-Não. – disse em um tom frio.

-Então o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

-Naruto me disse que você decidiu ir na missão que o Kazekage enviou a Konoha. Quero saber o motivo.

Sakura assustou-se, mas após recompor-se disse:

-Por que eu quero?

-Ora Sakura, não faça piadinhas.

-Sasuke, sinto mas não quero falar e nem tenho tempo, partirei em dois dias, preciso organizar as coisas.

Sasuke a encarou com fúria nos olhos, ela nunca havia sido assim com ele. Se aproximou então desta.

Muito perto...

Foi isso que Sakura pensou, ambos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, então Sakura recuou, se sucesso, atrás dela se encontrava a maca. Sasuke então se aproximou rapidamente e sem menor aviso a beijou com ardor.

Para espanto de ambos, Sakura se rendeu ao beijo de imediato. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, colando o quadril ao dela.

Sakura deve ter sentido a mudança em seu corpo, porque interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se de repente. Apesar da apreensão em seu semblante, Sauke também não deixou de notar o brilho de sensualidade nos olhos cor de esmeraldas.

-Não devíamos fazer isso. – disse ela com a respiração alterada.

E novamente ele a beijou, dessa vez ainda com mais desejo. Sakura ainda pensou em se afastar uma última vez, mas desistiu ao sentir a mão de Sasuke sobre um de seus seios.

Ele a beijou com ardor, sem deixar de acariciá-la, enquanto ela correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Não demorou muito para Sakura sentir os seios nus e expostos às deliciosas carícias dos lábios quentes de Sasuke.

Podia se afastar, mas não queria e não poderia. Ela queria ser dele, ela era dele e mandando a sanidade para o espaço, decidiu se entregar.

Sasuke logo se livrou das peças que estavam sob seu corpo, tirou as que estavam sobre o corpo dela e se deitou sobre Sakura, tocando os seios dela com seu peito nu. Sakura suspirou de puro prazer.  
Deslizando as mãos pelas costas dele, foi descendo devagar, até tocar-lhe as nádegas firmes. Sorriu com satisfação, ao ouvir o breve gemido de Sasuke.

Ela também o queria mais do que tudo naquele momento. O receio de desapontá-lo fez com que fosse ousada pela primeira vez na vida. Insinuou seu quadril sob o dele, indicando quanto o desejava.

Seguro de que ela o queria, Sasuke tomou-a para si. Sakura o recebeu com um gemido de dor e ele entendeu que ela ainda era virgem, ficou dentro dela por algum tempo e começou a movimentar-se, ela gemeu mal contendo a satisfação de sentir-se completa afinal.

O ritmo de seus corpos foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, até que uma verdadeira explosão de sensações prazerosas arrebatou-os a lugares onde os dois nunca haviam estado juntos antes.

Permaneceram abraçados durante um tempo, enquanto seus corações voltavam ao ritmo normal.

Quando a respiração de ambos se estabilizaram, Sasuke desfez o abraço, Sakura não protestou, ela havia entendido. Isso não havia significado nada para ele, era apenas sexo.

Viu ele por suas roupas e antes de sair, olhou-a e disse:

-Adeus.

E naquele momento Sakura sentiu lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Decidiu vestir-se mais mesmo assim as lágrimas teimavam em cair, era uma despedida.

Quando parou de chorar foi para casa, tinha que arrumar suas coisas.

E lá estava ela dois dias depois em frente ao portão da Vila despedindo-se de seus amigos. Todos estavam lá, menos Sasuke. E ela também não via razão para a presença deste, ele já havia se despedido dela.

Após muito choro e abraços ela partiu e em nenhum momento olhou para trás.

Um ano...

Sakura completou um ano em Suna e como ordenado, voltava para Konoha, sentiria saudades de Suna, afinal lá havia feito muitos amigos, mas ficaria bem.

Sorriu, iria rever seus amigos dentro de algumas horas. Sentira falta deles embora houvesse se comunicado com eles através de cartas. Ino, Naruto e Hinata mandavam-lhe cartas duas vezes por semana e assim ela ficou sabendo sobre o que acontecera no tempo em que estivera fora.

Três semanas após sua partida Sasuke se casou com Akane, ela havia sido convidada, mas sabia que Sasuke sabia que ela não iria, havia mandado o convite apenas por cordialidade.

Quando recebeu o convite desabou, chorou até não poder e assim foi parar no hospital.

E lá no hospital descobriu algo que mudara sua vida, ela estava grávida, estava esperando um filho de Sasuke.

Ficou confusa, não sabia o que fazer, mas por fim decidiu deixar tudo como estava, ele não precisava saber, ele estava casado e possivelmente feliz, não seria ela a atrapalhar essa felicidade.

Naquele dia sua vida mudou, ficou mais madura e mais firme, e assim deveria ser, afinal seu filho apenas tinha a ela e esta prometeu ser a melhor mãe de todas. Depois do choque inicial, ela ficou extremamente feliz.

Não sabia se devia ou não contar para seus amigos, mas acabou contando a eles sobre sua gravidez, mas não revelou quem era o pai e estes também não perguntaram. Pediu também para que não comentassem isso com mais ninguém e eles prometeram cumprir. Mas no fundo ela tinha consciência que eles sabiam quem era o pai de seu filho, e sabia que eles haviam confirmado a suspeita quando ela os pediu para não dizer nada a ninguém.

E mesmo que soubessem não falaram nada para ela.

Olhou para o bebê em seu colo e sorriu, ele era lindo. Lindo como o pai. Ele era uma cópia exata de Sasuke, os cabelos, os olhos, infelizmente não aparentava ter puxado nada dela, ele parecia um clone do pai. Estava voltando para Konoha com o filho e nada poderia lhe trazer uma felicidade maior.

Um ninja a acompanhava, ordens de Gaara,o Kazekage tinha se tornado seu grande amigo e disse que não era seguro ela andar sozinha com o bebê, mesmo contestando ela aceitou e agora o ninja a acompanhava.

Lembrou-se então de Sasuke, não sabia como ele estaria, não depois do que seus amigos haviam lhe contado.

Uma semana após o nascimento de seu bebê, recebeu uma carta de Hinata. Na carta estava escrito que a mulher de Sasuke, Akane, tinha morrido em missão.

Pelo que Hinata contara, ela estava em missão com sua equipe quando os ninjas da névoa a atacaram. Ela foi envenenada e quando chegou ao hospital já estava praticamente morta. Mesmo com muitos cuidados ela veio a falecer.

Mas isso não era o pior, os médicos descobriram que ela estava grávida. Ela estava grávida de três semanas.

Sakura sentiu seu coração doer quando leu essa parte, sabia o quanto Sasuke queria reconstruir seu clã e isso deveria ter o abalado muito.

E o abalou pelo que falou Hinata, ele estava mais quieto e fechado. Mesmo Naruto tentando conversar com ele, ele não se abrira com o loiro.

Sakura ficou muito abalada com a noticia mas logo tratou de recuperar-se, tudo pelo seu filho.

E lá agora estava ela a poucos minutos de Konoha com seu filho no colo, preocupada com que o futuro a aguardaria. Mesmo que tentasse evitar Sasuke, em algum momento teria que vê-lo, mais precisamente em dois dias.

Daqui a dois dias seria o casamento de Hinata e Naruto, seria madrinha ao lado de Sasuke mas não era isso que a pertubava. Tinha medo do que aconteceria quando o Uchiha visse seu filho, com muita sorte não notaria nada mas mesmo assim devia tomar cuidado.

Sorriu quando notou que estava no portão de sua vila. Chegara de madrugada porque assim evitaria muitos olhares. Dirigiu-se até sua casa e quando chegou na porta desta o ninja despediu-se.

Entrou na sua casa e quase não a reconheceu. Sua casa estava mais bonita e bem limpa, sabia que Naruto e Hinata tinham reformado sua casa como presente para ela e para seu filho.

Entrou em seu quarto e viu tudo arrumado, entrou no outro quarto e teve uma surpresa, o quarto de seu filho estava completamente arrumado e mobiliado. A decoração estava linda.

Olhou o berço de seu filho e alegrou-se, era lindo, o berço era branco com alguns detalhes em verde e em azul, assim como o resto do quarto. Estava com sono e aproveitou que seu filho estava dormindo e o pôs no berço, por sorte os quartos ficavam lado a lado logo se ele chorasse ela prontamente ouviria.

E então notou algo que se passou despercebido por ela. Na cabeceira do berço estava escrito o nome de seu filho. Itachi Kaori Haruno. E não pôde evitar a lágrima de felicidade que escorria pela sua face.

Quando colocou o nome de seu filho estava consciente de que isso poderia lhe trazer problemas mas mesmo assim o colocou. Além disso poderia chamar seu filho somente de Kaori e ninguém suspeitaria. Sabia o quanto Itachi fora importante para Sasuke e mesmo sabendo que Sasuke poderia vir a colocar o nome de Itachi em um dos filhos que poderia vir a ter, ela não resistiu e o colocou.

Soube da história de Itachi e ele era um herói e desejava que seu filho fosse parecido com ele.

Sorriu e apagou as luzes do quarto de seu filho e foi deitar-se. Queria tomar banho e trocar de roupa mas o cansaço falou mais alto e ela dormiu.

Continua...


End file.
